Regained Youth
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: The sisters are attacked by demons and Piper is hit by one of their powers and is somehow turned into a fifteen year old girl. She has to go to high school and go through teen troubles. And to top it all off with a nice little cherry she is having a baby with Leo. Who offers to be her fake father while they work on a quicker way to turn her back into an adult. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Regained Youth

a/n: I must be crazy. I have so many other fic's that I have to complete and here I am publishing yet another one. Sorry if I offended anybody. In this fic something happens to Piper. It is set during season five. Watch/ read as she faces the challenges that nobody should ever have to twice. I got the idea for this when watching ninjago, so it might not even make any sense. Just warning you. The word for this chapter is loss. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1  
Piper's Recaptured Youth

Piper walked into the manner, she had no idea why her sister had called her away from work. But she said it was important so she had left. She looked down at her stomach and patted it not knowing what she was going in to. As she opened the door she heard a crash and instantly put her hands up and froze the scene. Her sisters' realised that the demons had stopped moving and turned their heads around. "Piper, that was brilliant timing. He was about to fling me into a wall." Phoebe said. Piper looked at the mess.  
"You mean after flinging you through the foyer table?" She asked. Phoebe seen the mess as she looked for Paige. She orbed in.  
"Where you going to help Phoebe fight the demon?" Piper asked. Paige gave her a disaproving look and told her that she was in the attic searching the book for the kind of demon they were up against.  
"They are a breed of demons that use their power of thought projection on witches giving them a second chance at things they feel they failed at." Paige told them.

The demons unfroze. "Paige did you get a spell while you were up there?" Phoebe asked as one of the demons hit Piper in the chest with their power. She flew backwards and hit the bottom of the stairs. She wasn't knocked out, but the power had made her fall asleep. "Quickly grab her hand." Paige yelled. They made their way over to Piper and said the spell together tapping into the power of three. The demons were gone, but they didn't know what was going to happen to their sister.

"Leo!" Shouted Phoebe. He appeared in swirling blue and white lights. He seen Piper sleeping and was worried. "It's okay, she's just asleep. Can you ask the elders about demons that like to give witches second chances at something they feel like they failed?" Leo was confused.  
"I will. Make sure Piper and the baby are okay. I don't want anything bad to happen to them." Paige orbed Piper up to her bedroom. She usually wouldn't have but the situation needed it.

A few hours later Piper woke up and never realised that anything was wrong until she finished washing her face and looked in the mirror. Instead of the woman she had grown used to seeing, stood a teenage girl. Piper suddenly remembered how much she had hated high school. "Phoebe, Paige." She called from the bathroom. There was a knock on the door. "You can come in." The door opened and Phoebe and Paige started laughing.  
"It isn't funny. I hated being a teenager." She moaned. "I cannot go to high school again. Especially not at three months pregnant."  
"Honey would you say that you failed at being a normal teenager?" Phoebe asked her.  
"What?" Piper asked.  
"The demons that attacked earlier they give witches a second chance at what they think they failed at. And you failed at being normal in high school. You were shy awkward and had like three friends." Paige snickered at how much life sucked for Piper. Piper pushed her a little. "All right little sister. You will be fine. We will ask Leo how we fix this." Piper glared at Paige when she said this. She was not a big fan of this situation.

They went downstairs. Piper called for Leo. Piper was pacing the living room. She stopped and looked in the mirror that was on top of the fireplace. "At least I don't have braces or acne scars. They were a nightmare."  
"Will you pay attention." Phoebe said as Leo orbed in. Piper ran up to him and grabbed the top of his shirt.  
"Did the elders give you any information on how to actually reverse this." Leo frowned knowing that she would hate the answer.  
"Well the elders said that you need to pass at the thing you think you failed." Piper was shocked.  
"So I need to go back to high school and actually make some friends, before I can become myself. I am going to get picked on again. I can feel it." Paige stood up from the sofa and rubbed her shoulder.  
"No you wont. It cannot be that bad." She comforted.  
"Do you know what happens to pregnant girls in high school?" She asked. "I am married, I am having a baby. I cannot go to high school and say this can I?" She asked rhetorically half rambling, half seriously.  
"Honey calm down we can fix this. I promise, but right now you and the baby are vulnerable. We can call the high school and try to fix it so that so that you can go to school their starting as soon as possible." Leo told her pulling her into a cuddle. "Guys maybe we should use a different surname. We could use dad's or Leo's."  
"We can use mine, that way I get to keep a close eye on her. I know this sounds weird, but at school I am your father, okay?" Piper nodded. It was obvious she wasn't looking forward to this.  
A week later, Leo had made all the arrangements and they were in a meeting with the principle. "You must have been quite young when you had her Mr Wyatt." He said.

"Yeah, her mother and I were fourteen when she was born. And I have raised her because her mother wanted to give her up and I didn't." Leo said, he had this all planned out.  
"Okay Piper what subjects will you be taking?" He asked her.  
"I want to take Chemistry, Home Ech, Business, Geography and Administration." She said. She thought that she picked well as she loved cooking and had her own business so she knew how to pass those classes. Geography and Administration. "Well the term has just started, so you aren't to far behind. Is there anything else you want to tell me before starting tomorrow?" He asked her.  
"Well, I don't want to make a big deal out of it but, I am pregnant. I would prefer it if nobody knew until it is obvious." She told him. There were consequences to lying to the student body, but her goal was to make friends and fit in. Not attempt to get picked on while growing up for a second time in a row.

As she climbed into bed that night, she decided that maybe high school wouldn't be so bad the second time around. Or maybe she was just hoping that it wouldn't be as bad as the first time around.

a/n: First chapter finished. Can you believe it I have published two new stories today. I really should work on some other ones. Next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Regained Youth

a/n: I know that this is a quick update and I have been typing all afternoon. staring at the screen of my laptop. The word for this chapter is Love. I forgot to mention that I do not own Charmed and I have decided to make this a cross over with TMNT, so they are humans and live in SF which I also don't own. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2  
First day of School.

Piper woke up the next morning hoping that it had all been a dream, but after a week of being a teenager she knew that it wasn't. She got ready for the day as Paige tapped her bedroom door. "Piper are you up yet first day of school. You need to get ready so that I can drive you." Piper opened the door and Paige could see that she was already awake and dressed. "Why are you wearing such a thick sweater? You are going to be roasting." Piper told her that she wasn't going to give anybody an opening to spread rumours about her, especially about her baby.

Paige dropped her off at school. Now Piper had plenty of time to get her schedule. "Hello my name is Piper Wyatt. I am new here and I need to get my schedule and maybe a map." She said taking in the size of the school. "Okay have a seat and I will call up to the office." Piper thanked her and sat down. A boy that looked about her 'age' came over to her.  
"Hi, he said. My name is Matthew, what's yours?"  
"Piper." She said.  
"So Piper are you new here?" He asked. Piper said that her and her dad had moved in with his sisters so that she could know her family better, as she had never really stayed in one place before.  
"Piper Wyatt." Said the receptionist. "Your schedule and map of the school, including the code to your locker." Piper took her things and compared schedules with Matthew.  
"You know my Aunt Paige's surname is Matthew's. She is my dad's half-sister." She told him keeping up the charade that Leo was Paige and Phoebe's brother and her dad.  
"Cool. My dad's name is Matthew, that is why I am called Matthew. But I think that you can call me Matty. All my friends do." Piper was pleased that he called her a friend.

He introduced him to his other friends. "Guys this is Piper, she is new so be nice." He warned. Some girls smiled at her and guys winked at her. 'Wow, I never got this kind of attention at school before.' She thought.  
"Hi Piper, my name is Chelsea." One girl said. "We are planning a sleepover on Saturday and if you want you could come along." She said. Piper said that she would have to ask, but had a feeling that she would be allowed to go. Another girl walked up to her from within the group. "Piper, my name is Tally and I cannot wait for you to see the boys in action."  
"What?" She asked.  
"Matty and the others are the basketball team. Usually they don't bother with new students, but I guess Matty seen something different about you." Tally told her. "But as usual, there are the bitches that like to put down people, that otherwise would be loving life." She said as she notices the only three girls in the school that could put the cheerleader down.  
"Hi Tally." The one that really reminded Piper of Missy Campbell. "Who's this a new girl." She turned to Piper. "I don't know who you are, but I can tell you that making friends with the cool kids will not get you anywhere. I call the shots in this school. And don't forget it." She said and stalked off. Her friends followed suit.  
"Who the hell was she?" Piper asked  
"I know Melissa Davis thinks she owns the place, but she really doesn't. Don't take anything she tells you to heart. By the way my name is Sam." She turned to the girl that had spoke. She had brown hair and eyes and was standing with four boys behind her. They looked similar, but only one had any real likeness to her. "Those boys behind me are my brothers. Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mike." She said not giving a second thought to where she pointing her arm. "Okay." Piper said and the bell rang. "Great, I am in Chemistry first." She said looking at her schedule.  
"Don't worry me and Don are in that class we will help you out." Sam said peering over her shoulder.

During class the teacher Miss. Sydney was teaching about basic Chemistry. "Miss Wyatt, would you care to stop looking at the clock and pay attention. You have missed four weeks already." She scolded. Piper looked at the board. Sam passed her a note. 'I know she can be boring, but try to keep on her good side. Samiexxx' Chemistry was harder than she remembered and was glad that she had home ech in the next lesson. Miss Sydney was talking about Chemical reactions and mixtures. "So class when talking about a chemical reaction what has to happen?" She looked at Piper. "Miss Wyatt, maybe seeing as you are new you could answer this question?"  
"In a chemical reaction there has to be a bond between the chemicals to make a new product. A mixture is when you can get back the original chemicals used. Like the creation of water particles. Oxygen must create a bond with Hydrogen to make the water." Piper explained.  
"Very good. Welcome to Baker High." The teacher said. The lesson was still pretty boring, who wanted to spend a Monday morning doing a worksheet that asked them to put either the word mixture or reaction next a picture that follows a sentence.

Piper was in Home ech and they were making Spag Bol. After copying down the recipe they were told to get to work, she was paired up with Tally which was a good thing as she didn't know anybody else. It became apparent very quickly that Tally wasn't very good at cooking so piper took the lead and let the mince brown in the pot as Tally diced the peppers, mushrooms and tomatoes. "Okay now we need to put the mince in the pot with the sauce and let it boil." Piper nodded at Tally. She carefully poured the mince from the pan into the pot with the sauce in it.  
"Okay now we add the veggies and let it cook while that pasta is cooking. We can start cleaning things now. I'll wash and you can dry." The girls started to do the dishes as the teacher was putting out tubs that they could take the pasta home in. The girls worked well together and Piper was happy that she had made new friends. 'At this rate things will be back to normal before the baby comes.' She thought as the bell rang and everybody left to go and enjoy their break.

During break everybody was showing Piper around the school. Piper knew that staying in a crowd was better for her while she was vulnerable. She wasn't a first year witch and hadn't forgot her place in the world.  
"So are you enjoying your first day?" Asked Matthew as they stood in a group outside by the tree she used to sit under and do her homework. Piper nodded and was wondering what kind of thing they were doing in English. She was quite good at writing and still kept a diary. She had written about everything in there and hadn't even told Leo what she had wrote about.

The rest of the school day was uneventful. At least one of the people she had met that morning had been in everyone of her classes, seeing a jock trying to work a computer or attempt to work one was amusing. Piper had spent most of Admin passing notes telling him what to do. Arian just couldn't get it.

Piper walked into the manner exhausted and hungry. She had forgotten to lift lunch money and had eaten her pasta during lunch. It was now after four. And Leo was actually attempting to prepare dinner. "Honey do you need help she asked as she could see him run around the kitchen. A pot was about to overflow and Leo was chopping up some vegetables so he never even noticed. Piper froze it and ran to stop it from burning up the stove. "Don't take your eyes off of a pot when you are cooking." She scolded. Leo knew that there was no point in arguing with his regressed, pregnant wife and took in the lesson she taught him. "You don't mind if I go to a sleepover on Saturday night." Leo looked at her, but knew she at least had to mention it so he could cover for her if necessary.  
"Do I know the parents?" He asked with a smile, but then stopped when Piper gave him the look. "I was kidding, of course you can go. The sooner you make nice with people the sooner I can have you back." He said and hugged her. "Okay have you got any homework?" He asked.  
"Yeah and apparently I have a lot of catching up to do in all of my subjects." She ran up the stairs and dumped her bag. She walked back into the kitchen her hands were on her stomach. "When is dinner ready I am starving."  
"There will be no food until Phoebe gets back from work." Paige said walking into the kitchen. "Now go and do your homework." Piper sighed and opened her workbook for chemistry. "Okay if a compound ends i then it only has the elements stated in the equation. I forgot most of this stuff twelve years ago." She said and put her head on the desk. Paige rubbed her back.  
"Piper I know that this is difficult for you and that the whole situation is just messed up. But please don't cry on your homework. Come on big sis, I know that you are eleven years younger than me right now, but hey we are working on it. Until then you are stuck in the body of a fifteen year old." Paige said, Piper lifter her head.  
"I wasn't crying." Phoebe walked in. She rubbed Piper's hair and looked at the textbook on the table. She sat down.  
"Wow, I couldn't even do that when I was fifteen."  
"I can hardly do this now." Piper said. "And I was fifteen, fifteen years ago. And I am still fifteen." She said trying not to give herself a massive headache. Leo put plates on the table.  
"Eat up ladies. Home made by me, and I can tell you that it is all fresh ingredients. And"  
"And can you please sit down before you tell us how many onions went in it." Said Piper. Leo sat down and they ate their meal. After the first bite everybody found it delicious and kept eating.

By the time Piper had finished her homework she was exhausted. So she decided to call Chelsea. "Hi Chelsea its me. Piper."  
"Hey Piper. Did you ask your Dad?" Piper lay down on her back as she spoke.  
"Yeah, I'm allowed. Where is it anyway?" She asked putting her hand over her stomach.  
"It's at Samie Hamato's place. This is her first one at this school. I hope her brothers don't go all guy-ish on us, Raphael has the biggest crush on me. He carried my bag to all my classes last Friday."  
"And he took a lunch tray for you earlier." Piper added. "He was not happy when the tuna surprise went down his shirt. I didn't think that he had such a bad temper." Piper heard Chelsea laugh down the phone.  
"Are you kidding me. All him and Leonardo do is argue over everything. I think that this weekend is going to be interesting. Oh and in a few weeks you will need to hold one, it is a tradition if you wanna hang with us."  
"I will have to ask. I will see you tomorrow." Piper said hiding a yawn. Chelsea hung up and so did Piper. She looked at the clock. It was twenty to ten. So she put on her pyjamas and went into bed.

She went to sleep thinking that she was right. High school wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She could be a complete loser like she was before.

a/n: Next chapter, wow I really need to stop typing for a few hours. I hope you liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Regained Youth

a/n:

Chapter 3  
Demons and Sleepovers

Piper knocked on the door, it was Raph who answered. "Come on in. Everybody else is already here." He said to her and stepped aside. Sam rushed up to her, along with Chelsea, Tally and a girl called Isla who was ill on the day Piper started. "Okay, so we have already planned everything out. First we are going to paint our nails and talk about boys-" Sam said, Leo and Raph didn't want to hear the rest and went into the dojo to spar while the girls were having fun. "Now that the boys are taken care of, lets have some fun." She said. The girls put out their sleeping bags and put in a movie. They were watching Wreck it Ralph. Piper had told them that she hasn't seen it yet, so it was the film they chose to watch. Nobody seen all four boys meet in the kitchen.

Meanwhile at the manner things were just heating up. A demon had shimmered in as Paige was making dinner. She flung the salad over him and orbed out. Phoebe levetated as Paige orbed in with a potion she had made earlier. "Phoebe look out." She called as the potion left her hand and hit the demon square in the chest.  
"There will be more of us." Was the words he chose as he felt his life force slip away from him  
"Maybe one of us should call Piper and get her home." Paige suggested. Phoebe shook her head  
"No Piper needs this night to go well if she wants to be an adult again." Phoebe looked thoughtful for a moment. "Am I the only one that thinks that Piper is starting to think like a fifteen year old?" She asked. Paige shook her head and got started on getting the kitchen back to normal again.

At the sleepover. "No wonder that game is called Sugar Rush. Everything is made of Candy and sweets." Piper commented. Isla laughed and pulled her in. It was completely unknown to them that the boys were trying to swipe their snacks. "Shhh. Mikey I can't work this if you are laughing in my ear." Don said trying to work his staff in a way that would get them the prize.  
"Sorry bro I was watching the movie. Poor Ralph, he doesn't realise the trouble he's caused." Raph slapped him and they got back to the task at hand. The chips and dip were almost theirs when Sam heard Mike snickering. "You know if you wanted snacks all you would have had to do was ask for them." She told them, even Leo looked like a deer caught in headlights, they ran off knowing that she would hit them.

At the Manner, Paige and Phoebe were telling Leo what happened. "So he said that there will be more of his kind coming?" He asked. Phoebe put her hands in her head.  
"Yeah and he didn't even put up much of a fight. It was as if he wasn't even trying." She told. Leo looked at his charges.  
"I will go and get Piper, you guys try to find out who he is by looking in the book." Leo orbed out.

He knocked on the door. Master Splinter opened it. "Hello. Can I help you?" He asked. Leo looked at the man.  
"I'm here to pick up my daughter Piper." Piper turned her head away from the screen at the mention of her name. She looked at Leo.  
"Dad what are you doing here?" She asked. Leo looked at her.  
"Piper there is an emergency at home and you aunts need your help." Piper was sad. She asked if she could say goodbye first. Piper went back inside and hugged her friends goodbye saying that they would see each other the next day when they went shopping.

Back at the house Piper once again began to pace the living room. "Piper please sit down, you are making me dizzy." Phoebe said.  
"What kinda demons are they anyway?" Piper asked feeling the strain of the last couple of weeks.  
"They are animal demons they can shape-shift into any kind of animal. Only the one we met didn't change into anything he let himself be vanquished." Paige told her. This worried Piper.  
"Okay so what now, we wait for them to attack us again? That is not an option sister." Piper said sitting down.

As they were talking another animal demon shimmered in and stayed in his human form so that he could use language. "Look at the witches. Trying to figure out their next move." The three girls turned around.  
"Our next move will be vanquishing you." Paige said. Piper raised her hands and tried to blow him up. She felt weaker somehow. More demons shimmered in. Some of them had shapeshifted into big cats and others had stayed as demons. "Piper freeze them." Phoebe asked her. Piper froze the room, but it wasn't strong enough as she felt her power draining.  
"Phoebe. This isn't going as planned." She commented. She was burning up and if she used her powers any more she would be in serious trouble. Phoebe seen her struggle as a demon turned panther pounced on her. The freeze had worn off. "Paige what do we do?" Piper asked as they were corned by lions and tigers. A couple of the demons turned into poisonous bull frogs. They lept at them. Piper had no choice but to freeze them. As she did she felt herself get really tired and now could hardly keep her eyes open. "Okay honey. Try and breathe, you will be okay." Paige comforted as the freeze wore off. The had just enough time to duck down.  
She blew up the demon that Phoebe was fighting and regretted it instantly as she fell to the ground. Paige and Phoebe used potions to try and get away as many of the demons as possible while protecting Piper. Some of them were vanquished and the others left not wanting to join their friends.

"Piper honey come on wake up." Phoebe said shaking her. Piper wasn't waking up. There was something wrong Piper using her powers had never had that effect on her before. "Leo." Phoebe yelled. The room was filled with white and blue lights for a brief moment as Leo came into view. "What happened in here?" He asked looking around.  
"The rainforest attacked us." Paige replied. "And Piper used her powers and then collapsed as if it was draining her." She added in for good measure.  
"What, that shouldn't happen unless it is another consequence of the spell she's under." Leo started. Phoebe gave him a look so he continued. "Piper didn't have her powers when she was truly a teenager. So they are draining her as she is using them. Her body is too small to handle all the energy it takes to use her powers. It literally exhausts her to use them." Paige picked her up and once again orbed her into her bed.  
"There you go honey sleep tight." Paige said, thinking that Piper was lucky to already be in her PJ's. She kissed the top of her head and it was hot to the touch. Paige was now really worried about her sister.

"Guy's we need to find a way to reverse this. I have a feeling that this could be really dangerous to Piper and the baby if we don't." Paige commented as they sat in the livingroom and once again were trying to figure our their next move. "We can only use the power of three if absolutely necessary. Piper will be to overwhelmed to tap into to it too often. It could kill her if we are not careful." This didn't make anybody feel any better about it and the sun was beginning to rise. "That girl is going to need all the luck that she can get today."

As Piper was at the mall with all her friends including the boys, her movements were slow and calculated, as if every ounce of energy needed to be preserved. Sam seen this as did Matty. "Piper is everything okay? You seem kinda drained." Asked Sam as they sat on a bench.  
"Sam, I feel drained. Like I have no energy left in my body." Piper told her new friend. Sam was about to ask why when Mike and Raph came running past, they were yelling about some fight down in the food court. So they followed them down. To their luck it was Leo and another boy that they had never seen before arguing. He was wearing jogging trousers and a red vest top, he was swinging a hockey stick in the air. "Come on Case. I said I was sorry, can you please leave the hockey stick alone for five seconds." Leo ducked out of the way as Casey Jones took another swing.  
"I wanted to take down Hun myself you knew that. Then you and the guys move the second he is gone." Raphael and Michelangelo decided to hold him back. "I'm calm now." He said letting his body slump. Sam walked over to him and rubbed his back. Casey was still a good friend to them. "Hun cannot come back. And if he did we just put a beating on him."

Later on Piper was cuddling on the couch with her sisters. She was still feeling a bit tired after the night before so she let out a massive yawn. "You are tired." Phoebe commented. Piper stifled another yawn. "Bed time, you have school tomorrow." Piper gave her a look.  
"It's not me, it's the baby that's tired." Piper sighed when Phoebe gave her a look and started to head up the stairs. A demon shimmered in behind her. Piper heard the snarl and turned around. Her first instinct was to freeze it, but she could't as she was still too tired. "Phoebe!" A panicked Piper projected toward her sister. Phoebe turned around, seen the demon, levitated and fly kicked the demon in the head. She looked at her sister. "Honey are you okay?" She asked, Piper nodded.  
"Can I blow him up?" She asked, as the demon got back to his feet. Phoebe nodded and said yes, so Piper mustered up all the strength she could before blowing him into little demon pieces. She looked at Phoebe for a second feeling drained. "Piper, please remember to only use your powers in an emergency it could be bad for you and the baby." Piper nodded and headed up stairs again. This time making it to her bedroom, and quickly fell asleep.

a/n: Another Chapter finished. Sorry it isn't as long, it will be longer next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Regained Youth

a/n: This chapter will mainly be focusing in on the relationship between Sam and Piper, I have big plans for the two of them. The word for this chapter is biscuits, because I am hungry. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 4  
What Not to Do On A Saturday Night

Piper walked into the Hamato's house, her and Sam were spending the day together to try and get to know each other better. "Hi Sensei, were back." Sam called into the house. A call came from upstairs telling her that somebody had heard. "Come on up stairs. I promised Master Splinter I'd help him get ready for his date tonight."  
"You mean the date that your not sure he should be going on?" Piper asked, slightly confused. Sam nodded and led her up to Splinters room.

"Hey Dad, what will we dress you in tonight?" Sam asked from the doorway. Splinter looked at his daughter and her friend.  
"Why don't you girls come in and help me decide my Hime?" The girls came into the room. Piper asked what Hime meant. "It means princess." Piper smiled at the interaction between father and daughter.  
"Come on, let's find you something nice to wear. And says first date but I'm not trying too hard." Sam exclaimed. Piper smacked her head with her palm and went to the wardrobe, pulled out a pile of clothes and put them on the bed.  
"This shirt is quite nice. Maybe we could find something that goes with it." Piper held up a plain light blue shirt. Sam nodded.  
"It would go nice with a plain white suit jacket and white or pale blue jeans." When Splinter heard the word Jeans he straightened up.  
"Girls are you sure that jeans are the best choice for my outfit."  
"Dad you are just going for dinner and a movie. You don't need to wear a full blown suit. I think you will look great." Sam placed the clothes in his hand and the girls left the room. Nearly knocking Don off his feet as he came out of his bedroom, reading a thick novel.

They made it to Sam's pink bedroom without any more brothers (or Casey) getting in the way. "Okay so Sam what did you mean when you said that you weren't sure about the woman your dad is dating?" Piper asked.  
"It's just, I don't know. I feel as though we are going through too many changes at once, and I'm not saying that I don't like. I mean I barely even know her." Piper watched as she slid onto the bed.  
"Sam, it will never be easy seeing your father with other women. I know this, but I'm sure that Splinter wouldn't date anybody that would be that bad, his instincts are just as good as the five kids he has raised by himself." Sam smiled knowing full well that what Piper had said was true.  
"Your right, Piper. What would I do without you." The girls hugged and decided to go downstairs where they knew the boys and Casey would be.

There was a loud banging sound in the living room. The girls charged downstairs. "What the shell are you guy's doing?" Sam asked. The only answer was a slight shrug of the shoulders from Raph. "We never get this when we go to your place." She whispered.  
"That's because I don't live with four teenage boys." Piper whispered back.  
"Sensei is going to come down stairs any minute and if he sees the mess you guys have made he will blow a gasket."  
"Relax sis, it's a wrestling ring. Do you wanna spar with me." Mikey asked. "Oh, hey sensei. Don will clean this up for you." Splinter shook his head.  
"No Michelangelo, you will clean this up and you will do so before I get home. Girls if you hurry up I will drop you off to meet your friends." Splinter left taking the girls with him.

The girls thanked Splinter for dropping them off at the park. It was a light night, but even so they had been told to get back by a certain time. "Hey it's about time you two showed up." Chelsea said as she walked up to them with Isla and Tally. "We met these guys and they said that they would try to get us into some club."  
"What club?" Piper asked, hoping that it wasn't P3.  
"Some club that just opened, apparently it has been pretty popular lately." The three guys walked over. They were wearing leather jackets and dark jeans with seriously messed up hairdo's. The taller of the trio said to them. "We are meeting some other guys there. So we better get moving before it is too late." The four girls nodded and followed them. They had a car, and it was big enough for all eight of them.

At the club the led them in through the back so that they weren't spotted by any security guards. They met up with the other guys. "So, what are you like twelve or something?" One of the 'friends' asked Sam.  
"No I'm fifteen." She answered, feeling somewhat insecure. "It sure is loud in here." She commented taking in the tacky decor as she took a sip of the beer she had been given. Piper looked at her. Out of the four girls, it was her that had stayed sober, because of the baby. "Sam are you okay?" She asked. Sam nodded. Usually she went to this kind of place with her brothers to fight street punks. It was quite scary being here for recreational use. "Why don't we go and get some fresh air?" The tall guy said again. Four girls agreed, Isla decided to leave before she missed her curfew.

They went out back, the five other guys they had met with at the club followed suit. There was a bad feeling in the pit of Piper's stomach, and she looked at how scared Tally and Chelsea were. Suddenly, Piper felt like she was being pushed onto the ground. And after hitting her head on the pavement.

Meanwhile Sam was in the grasp of two of the men. She elbowed one in the stomach before breaking free from the other one that held her. She drop kicked them on the stomach before working on getting her friends free. Tally was unconcious, and Chelsea was pretty close to it. Piper was the only one that could help her. "Piper, I need your help fighting off the other six." She called. They were all closing in on her trapping her against the wall. Sam was close to hyperventilating due to having claustrophobia. One managed to get her on the ground. "Guys looks like the little girl is afraid." Calling her a little girl had been the last straw. She stood up and leant against the wall in the alleyway. After pulling herself together she managed to pull off a sweeping leg kick sending another two to the ground. The next four came charging at her. Before Sam could actually hit them two fell to the ground. "Nice work Wyatt." Sam said realising it was Piper. She dropped the pole that had hit their heads. "If you two don't wanna be beat up by two teenage girls then I suggest you get outta here." The two grown men gulped when they seen the look of hard determination on Sam's face and ran off.  
"Let's wake up the others and get out of here." Piper suggested.

As they walked over Sam slipped on the pole and fell to the ground with a thud. "Samie, are you okay?" Piper asked. Then seen her leg. It was in a position that no leg should be in. "Tally, Chelsea wake up. Samie's hurt." The two girls woke up.  
"OMG Sam are you okay?" Asked Tally.  
"No my leg really hurts." Came a reply. "I think I need to see a doctor." Sam pulled out the shell cell her and Don had made when they were turtles. "Hi Donnie. I need someone to come and pick us up. Bring the battleshell. We need three seats not including us." Sam gave her brother the address and hung up.  
"You do know going to hospital will require a doctor having to call your dad, who will be at his movie. And you have alcohol in your system, they test you for drugs and alcohol."  
"Piper I had two beers, it wont kill me. But Sensei might if he knew I was drinking in a dingy bar like this."

"Hey girls need a lift." Came the welcome voice of Donatello. Sam smiled as her brother helped her up and into the bad-ass armoured car. "Tally, Chelsea, Piper. I guess I will take you guys home before getting to the hospital."  
"Take those two home. I'm staying with Sam." Piper looked over her shoulder to where Sam was currently slapping Tally's hand away from one of the many buttons in the back (That one set off missiles). They dropped off Tally and Chelsea at their houses before going to the hospital.

Piper was getting bored. They had been waiting for somebody to do something with Sam's leg for over an hour. "How much longer do we have to wait?" Sam asked from the bed. The most anybody had done to help her was put her leg in an elevated position before leaving to get an x-ray sorted. Don just looked at the ground. The last time they were in a hospital was because Mikey had collapsed and he nearly died of an infection. The curtain opened, and Splinter appeared before them. "Hime." He exclaimed when he seen his daughters mangled leg. "Don't worry, a doctor will be in soon."

After an x-ray and minor surgery on her leg. Samantha was told that she could go home. Her leg was in plaster and had a big boot to help her walk. The girls had told Splinter and Don what happened. And Sam had gotten grounded for drinking and going off with strange men.

Piper was taken home and Leo was told what she had done. The girls said goodbye. "Thanks for protecting us Sam." Piper said.  
"Thanks for being the only true friend I have met since moving here." Sam replied. "And thanks for not letting Donnie drop you off." Piper laughed at Sam.  
"How long are you grounded for?" Piper asked, Sam shrugged her shoulders. They gave one last hug before leaving down the steps at the manor. "Drive safe." Splinter held out his hand at the car door. Don reluctantly gave him the key to the battleshell.

Piper was in her room the next day. 'What am I going to do? I feel like I need to tell Sam the truth. But I am sure that she will think that I am the biggest liar of the century.' She thought staring at the celing, putting her hands on her stomach that now had a bit of a bump to it. 'If only I could tell her and make her believe me.'

Meanwhile Sam was in her room. 'I wish I could tell Piper the truth about who I am. But who the shell would believe me?' Sam smiled as she imagined the outcome. 'Hi Piper I forgot to mention, I'm a giant talking turtle,.'

Both girls sighed realising that the chances of the other person knowing the truth was slim.


	5. Chapter 5

Regained Youth

a/n:This is really going to be focused on the relationship between Piper and Sam. They were going to have a fall out but I changed my mind so here it is. The word for this chapter is sandwich. Enjoy! :)

Piper was in the dining room doing her homework. She thought that it was pointless for her to do her homework, but was doing it to keep up appearances. There was a knock at the front door. Piper went to the door. It was Sam. "Can I come in. I think that we need to talk." Piper opened the door wide enough for her to come in.  
"What brings you here?"  
"My brothers were making too much noise and I couldn't hear myself think. So I thought that I would come and visit you. Sorry I never called first. That and there is something we need to talk about."  
"You impulsively decided to take a twenty minute walk with a broken leg, this is important." Sam brushed aside the sarcasm and put her bag down on the foyer table.

The girls sat in the kitchen and Piper made some tea. "Piper are you pregnant?" She asked. Piper looked at her stomach. There was no point in hiding it any more. It was pretty obvious that she was pregnant.  
"Sorry I never told you before. I wanted to make sure people actually liked me before spilling it." Piper looked at her. "Are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable on the couch?" Sam nodded.  
"I actually only came here to tell you something that I wouldn't have had the privacy to do so at home."  
"That sounds serious." Piper sat down, placing the two teas on the table.  
"Piper before I moved from New York, my brothers and I weren't exactly normal."  
"Please tell me you aren't a demon. I don't wanna have to kill you." Sam looked confused.  
"What's a demon, why would you want to kill me?" Piper looked relieved. "I only came here to tell you that my brothers and I were giant talking mutated turtles. But it seems like I'm not the only one with the something to hide."  
"Do you really want to know the truth. If I tell you then you could be dragged into some very dangerous situations." Sam nodded at Piper.  
"I'm a witch with magical powers." Sam started laughing, putting her head on the table.  
"Do you really expect me to believe that."  
"Follow me if you don't believe me." Piper left the kitchen. Sam followed her upstairs at a slower pace. Her leg was still broken so getting up stairs was still very difficult.

They ended up in the attic, Sam sat down on the couch. "Do you want to tell me why we are in your Aunts attic?" She asked.  
"Paige and Phoebe aren't my aunts, they are my sisters. Leo isn't really my dad, he is my husband and I'm really a 30 year old woman." Piper looked at her as she opened the book of Shadows. "And I'm going to prove it to you."

Finding the spell, Piper placed five white candles in a circle. "Here these words here my cries. Spirit from the other side. Come to me I summon thee. Cross now the great divide." Grams and another ghost appeared next to her. "What are we doing here?" Asked the other ghost. He was dressed in a guardians uniform. Sam recognised the man from the amount of times she had heard the stories about him.  
"Your Hamato Yoshi." Sam said, completely shocked. Piper was hugging Penny.  
"You know this ghost? What I don't I've been dead for nearly five years." Penny asked directing her question at the two girls in the attic.  
"My dad was his pet rat, Splinter." Sam told Piper and Penny.  
"Wait your dad is Splinter? He is just a rat. Which means that you are one of the turtles." Yoshi sat down and tried to get his head around all that had happened. "Do you know why he stopped communicating with me on the spiritual nexus?"  
"The Shredder's daughter Karai ordered a full scale foot attack on the lair and the Utrom communication orb was destroyed in the onslaught. Sensei had to mourn your loss all over again."

They went back down to the kitchen. "I cannot believe that you are actually a witch. I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Sam apologised to Piper.  
"It's okay. I didn't believe that you are really a giant talking turtle. How did that happen anyway?" Piper asked her. Sam said that it was a story for another day.  
"Samantha, can you promise me that you won't tell anybody about this? I shouldn't even have told you without any good reason." Piper asked her. Sam looked at her quizically.  
"Then why did you?"  
"I could ask you the same thing. You and your family have a lot to gain from keeping this a secret."  
"I felt like I had to. That it would mean something if I trusted you enough to tell you about me." It was Piper's turn to answer Samie's question.  
"I don't really know why, but I'm glad that I did. It means a lot to have someone outside the family that knows the big secret." A voice interjected the conversation.  
"Can somebody please explain to me why I'm solid?" Asked Yoshi. Piper told him that he was still a spirit. Penny looked up to the ceiling.  
"The elders are calling me, they want us back up there."

Piper went and hugged her grams. "Tell Mom and Prue that I love them." While Piper was doing that, Sam was bowing low to Yoshi.  
"It was an honour to meet you Master. I will see you again someday."  
"Child don't worry about when you will see me again. Worry about what comes next in your life." Sam smiled and said that he sounded like Splinter.  
"Yoshi, It's time to go. The elders are getting on my nerves." The two ghosts stood side by side and whispered 'blessed be' before disappearing in lights.

The girls went back into the living room. As they were walking through the dining room, a demon attacked them. Before Piper had a chance to stop her Sam jumped forward and roundhouse kicked him. She screamed in pain as she put her leg down. "Big mistake, big mistake. Piper do something." Piper put her hands up and froze the demon, just as he was dropping a massive hand down on Samie's head.  
"That was way too close." The demon was fighting through the freeze as Sam moved out of his reach.  
"I forgot to tell you. My powers haven't been working too great recently."  
"Great, so your powers are depleted and my leg is broke. Are we going to to die?" She asked. Piper looked at her for a split second then turned back to the demon. he advanced on them. He grabbed them both before either of them could react to him and shimmered them out leaving no trail.

When the demon materialised they were in an underworld cave. He slapped both girls and threw them in a small metal cage. Both girls slid toward each other to make sure the other was okay. "You bitches aren't going anywhere." He told them as he locked the cage. Sam's eyes widened as the lock clicked into place.  
"Piper. I can't breathe." Sam was starting to feel claustrophobic.  
"Sam you'll be okay." Piper told Sam as her breathing was getting heavier and heavier. "Just breath in through your nose and out through your mouth."  
"Shut up witch." The demon ordered, before sitting on a rock and eating a piece of flesh that he had been saving for dinner.

Back at the Manor Paige and Phoebe returned home to find that the place was a mess. "PIPER, ARE YOU HOME!" Phoebe called upstairs. When no answer came the two sisters began to panic. They seen that Sam's yellow bag was sitting on the foyer table. "Paige, it looks like Sam was here when the demon attacked. LEO," Phoebe called, "YOU NEED TO GET HERE NOW." Leo orbed in straight away.  
"Piper and her friend Sam have went missing, can you sense Piper." Leo closed his eyes and attempted to find his wife. He shook his head.  
"Nothing, I can't find her. Maybe we can try scrying for her. And if that doesn't work then try something else." Leo suggested. The sisters agreed and went up into the attic to attempt to find their sister and her friend.

In the attic Paige had an idea. "Phoebe, do you think this could be over sooner if we summon Piper to us and then find what demon it was that took her before going back to get Samantha?" She asked. Phoebe shook her head. "  
"I don't know, even if it was more efficient then it would still be dangerous. We would be leaving a mortal with a demon for any amount of time while we are searching, but we don't even know what the demon looks like. So it might be our only shot. Go for it." Paige nodded and turned to the page that had the to find a lost witch spell in it.  
"Powers of the witches rise course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near come to us and settle here." Paige chanted as she read from the book.

Down in the underworld Piper had finally gotten Sam's breathing to calm down when she disappeared in bright white lights. "Piper. Where did you go?" Sam asked. The demon looked up from where he was still eating.  
"What where did the witch go?" He asked the teenager.  
"I don't know, she just disappeared." Sam answered quickly, as she knew that she couldn't take the demon on her own, and he scared her.

In the attic Piper appeared before her sisters. "Guys, I need to go back Sam is there alone. With a demon and a broken leg."  
"Don't worry Piper, we are going to find her again when we find the demon and do whatever we have to get her back to her family." Phoebe told her sister.  
"I hope your plan works." Piper made her way to the book to ID the demon. She started flipping the pages quickly trying to find the correct one. About five minutes later she stopped flipping the pages and looked up. "Guys this is him. It says that his name Vandor. He likes to eat mortals and is upper level. Guys we need to write a spell to take us to him and make a potion to vanquish him, and we need to do it fast." Phoebe grabbed a pen, some paper and a rhyming dictionary while Piper and Paige went to make the potion.

When they were finished they stood in the living room and began chanting the spell Phoebe had written. They arrived in the demons lair. "What, witches. You!" Vandor snarled as he seen them. He shimmered out to the age and unlocked it before pulling Sam out of it by her broken leg. Screaming with both shock and pain, the teen was close to tears. Although slight relief could be seen in her eyes. From seeing her friends and being out of the tiny cage. "Move, even breathe and your friend is dead." Vandor told them. The three sisters stopped in their tracks, potions raised above their heads.  
"Let her go or I will kill you." Piper threatened. Her brown eyes had went dark with anger.  
"Care about her do you."  
"If you fling the potion it will kill her too." Vandor bluffed.  
"Don't listen to him, fling the damn potion." Sam yelled. Vandor kicked her bad leg forward as she spoke causing her to scream with pain. Piper and Sam looked at each other. Piper knew exactly what she had to do. She lifted her arm and flung the potion. Sam used the distraction to her advantage and bit the arm that kept her in place. The potion collided with Vandor's chest. In a few seconds he was bone dust.

Sam crawled over to the sisters who helped her stand. "Piper, Paige, Phoebe. You saved my life."  
"Why don't we get out of this place and let you call your father to let him know that you are okay." Paige made sure everybody was holding on and orbed back to the manor.

"Woah. I think I need to sit down." Piper led her friend to the couch and laid her down.  
"Sam I'm sorry that I dragged you into all this demon business." Piper apologised. Paige and Phoebe realised that they were having a moment and left the room.  
"No, there is no need to apologise to me. If I wasn't there then that demon would still be out there eating people."  
"But it was my fault that the demon nearly had us both killed. I don't know what I would have done if he had killed you. Since this whole thing began, you are the person that has gotten my through this. Something not even my husband and sisters have been able to do." Sam sat up, Piper grabbed her arm to help her out.  
"Piper how did you end up being fifteen again anyway?" Sam asked her.  
"Well a demon attacked the house, as always. But he hit me with a glowing light ball, and the next thing I know I'm a teenager. The demon kills people by making them do that which they feel they failed at. I thought he made me a teenager again because I failed at being normal. Now I know that I failed at finding someone that I could trust with anything, and that trusts me." Piper's eyes welled up with tears.  
"So do you think that you have found somebody that you can trust, because I know that I can trust you." Sam asked her friend. Piper smiled.  
"Yes I do think that. I think that about you Sam. I don't think that I could have gotten through any of this without you."

Piper felt a strange sensation growing from within her. Before either of them realised it Piper was lifted into the air by bright lights. It was the strangest thing Sam had ever seen, and she had friends that were squishy alien brains. She was placed back on the couch as an adult. Piper opened her closed eyes. "Piper you look fantastic." Sam commented.  
"What?" Piper asked confused, she stood up and looked in the mirror. "Hey I'm me again." Piper smiled still looking in the mirror. She never noticed Leo orbing in.  
"You were never not you. The only thing that ever changed was your appearance." Both of the girls jumped out of their skins as he spoke.  
"Honey, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Piper commented as she put her hand over the general area of her heart.  
"What is it with you people and bright lights." Just as they finished talking Sam's shell cell went off.  
"Shell that's probably one of my brothers." Sam went over to her bag and answered. As she was talking Piper and Leo engaged in the first kiss that they had engaged in for a few months now. When they had finished.  
"I'm late home for dinner, It will take me twenty minutes to walk home from here with this leg."  
"I can give you a lift if you want." Piper offered.  
"As long as it isn't the swirly light thingy's." Sam and Piper left the manor together and headed to Piper's car. Leo couldn't help but smile at the way the two of them just bounced off of each other. Piper was down to earth and level headed. Whereas Sam was still level headed, but bubbly and always thought positively about everything. He couldn't but wonder how close they would have been if it wasn't for the age difference.

At the Hamato home Sam and Piper sat in the car. "I hope we can still be friends." Piper commented.  
"Yeah I would like that a lot. Only you are a business woman, and you have a baby on the way. You are going to be really busy. What if you don't have the time."  
"Then we can make the time Samie. We have had so much fun together these last few months. And although I won't be going to school any more I still want to hang out."  
"Even if it is weird to be hanging out with someone half your age?" Sam asked rhetorically. Piper nodded.  
"Go I don't want your dad being mad at you for missing dinner." Sam opened the passenger door and climbed out of Piper's car.  
"I'll call you later Piper." She told her.  
"Okay, see you later Samie." The door closed and Sam went up the path to her house waved again and disappeared inside to face her father. Piper started the engine and left for home.

Mikey stopped Sam as she closed the front door behind her. "Master Splinter was so worried about you sis. Why didn't you answer your shell cell?" He asked while giving her a massive hug. Don and Leo came out of the living room. "Sam your okay!" Don yelled.  
"Master, Sam's back. She doesn't seem any more hurt that what she was this morning." Leo called.  
"What's all the shouting ab- Sam your okay." Raph was practically rejoicing that she was home safe.  
"Yes guy's I'm okay. And I didn't pick because I left my cell in my bag while me and Piper were upstairs." Sam partially lied. "Next time I go over I will keep my phone on me, I promise. Splinter came into the entryway of the house. "Samantha where have you been?" He asked his daughter. Sam told him that she went to Piper's to get some peace and quiet and lost track of time. Sam left out the part where Piper summoned her dead grandmother and Yoshi, before being captured by a demon. Splinter bought her story, as earlier that day the four boys decided to have a food fight in the kitchen, which he made them clean up.

Going up to her room Sam closed the door before thinking about everything that had happened to her that day. She had been brought into an entirely different world and was determined to know as much about it as she could. So after calling Piper, who was getting ready to go out, and eating her dinner. She logged on to her laptop and searched for wicca and witchcraft.

a/n: I will post another chapter soon. Sorry if this one dragged on a little bit. It is longer than I expected it to be.


End file.
